Privacy? What's That?
by Fooldartz
Summary: Tori goes to her room only to find Jade under her bed, looking for her diary. Privacy? What's that?


Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious or One Piece

Privacy? What's that?

Tori walked into her cabin, only to encounter a strange sight-a pair of shapely, jean clad legs sticking out from under her bed. She frowned in confusion, then walked over and gave the legs a gentle nudge with her foot. "What do you want Vega?" Jade called back.

"Jade?" Tori asked, even more confused now.

"Duh. Who else on the ship has legs like this?" Jade said, sounding exasperated. Tori could practically hear Jade rolling her eyes as she said this.

"What are you doing under my bed?" Tori demanded, baffled.

"I'm looking for your diary. It's not in your wardrobe or under your pillow, so I went for the next most obvious place." Jade said calmly. "By the way, here's some of your underwear." A second later, three pairs of panties hit Tori in face. Tori rolled her eyes and tossed them behind her into the dirty clothes basket.

"Why are you looking for my diary?" She demanded.

"Boredom mostly." Jade admitted. "Besides, I'm the captain of this ship and this crew, so it's my job to check up on how the crew's doing."

"And you decided that the best way to do that was to look through my room for my nonexistent diary rather than just asking me how I was doing?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms.

"Nonexistent my ass. There's no way someone as precious and innocent as Sweet Sally Peaches doesn't have a diary." Jade said with a snort.

"Well, I don't know who Sweet Sally Peaches is, but I really don't have a diary." Tori said, sitting down on her bed and planting her feet firmly on Jade's butt. To her annoyance, Jade didn't react at all, still searching for a diary. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"Yes I did." Jade said, coughing. "Geez Vega, when was the last time you dusted under here?" Tori blushed and decided not to answer that question.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. You asked me why I was under you bed and I…why is my bra under here?" She demanded, tossing a lacy black bra out from under the bed. Tori blushed.

"It was laundry day. I had to wear something, so I borrowed one of yours." She said, shrugging even though she knew Jade couldn't see her. Jade rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever, just make sure you wash it before you give it back." She said, then burst out laughing.

"What?" Tori asked warily. Jade didn't say anything, just kept laughing as she removed ten empty beer bottles from under the bed. "Those aren't mine!" Tori protested, the embarrassment in her voice ruining the effectiveness of her admittedly weak denial.

"Then whose is it?" Jade asked, still chuckling. "Percy only drinks Blue Ale, Eric drinks whiskey, Tayuya drinks sake, Oswin doesn't drink at all, and I drink coffee. Face it Vega, you're the only one onboard who's so boring they only drink beer."

"You only drink coffee. At least I'm willing to drink alcohol." Tori protested.

"Vega, I control shadows. Getting drunk, especially on a ship, is not in our best interest." Jade told her. She started to get out from under the bed, then frowned. "Tori, get your feet off of my butt." Tori shook her head stubbornly.

"Not until you apologize." She said.

"Apologize for what?" Jade demanded, sounding irritated.

"For going through my stuff without permission."

"You've never gotten mad at me for doing this before." Jade protested.

"That's because I've never caught you before today. Now apologize!"

"I don't apologize." Jade said, irritated, as a shadow lashed out, wrapped itself around Tori's ankle, and pulled her to the ground. Jade quickly crawled out from under the bed, then frowned upon seeing that Tori was still lying on the ground. "You were supposed to break your fall, stupid." She said, grabbing Tori by the hand and pulling her up. Tori gave her a halfhearted glare.

"I didn't have time to react." Jade rolled her eyes, then frowned at the bruise that was already starting to form on Tori's forehead. She hadn't meant to hurt the other girl. She almost apologized, then thought better of it, flicking Tori on the forehead instead.

"Wimp." She said with a smirk. Tori scowled.

"The deck's hard! And it's not like I have callouses on my forehead or anything." Jade gave an exasperated little chuckle, then gave Tori a quick peck on the forehead. She instantly scowled, confused at the impulsive action, and left the cabin, leaving behind a confused and blushing Tori.

Author's Notes

Just a quick little fluff piece based on my story The Nightblade Pirates. It didn't really work anywhere in the story so far, so I decided to just make it a standalone oneshot. And yes, it's currently more subtext than text, but that's where they are right now in the story itself.

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


End file.
